GM Tavern Takeover
GM Tavern Takeover was an event host by the Game Master's of Pirate of the Caribbean Online. GM's took over The Rowdy Rooster and King's Arm Taverns to tell tales of adventures and talk about what's planned for upcoming events. GM's talked away the night with pirates on what they have planned and tested out the seconded weekend of the GM Tavern Takeover some of the winning talk like a pirate phrases. One of the noted events that the GM's talked about was the Founder's Feast which was coming soon. Game Master's that hosted the event's included Captain Walter, Rose Winsome, Xavier Hench, James Howe, Thatch Roberts and Ruby Wynn. GM visits to each tavern only lasted 15 minutes before they moved on to their next tavern. Official Release Post from Pirates Online: "Our GMs will be in the Taverns of Port Royal (The Rowdy Rooster) and Tortuga (King's Arm) telling tales of adventure and insights into upcoming events coming to the Caribbean! Join them this weekend, November 15 and 16 and next weekend November 22 and 23 from 10AM to 1PM (all times Pacific)! Please note: If you have a computer with a low-end graphics card or a computer that doesn't meet the minimum requirements for the game, your event experience may be slow." This event took place November 15th and 16th of 2008 November 22nd and 23rd of 2008 (Servers and times are listed below) Captain Walter - Port Royal - Rowdy Rooster 10:00am - 10:15am Abassa 10:15am - 10:30am Santia 10:30am - 10:45am Galaros 10:45am - 11:00am Camaago 11:00am - 11:15am Andaba 11:15am - 11:30am Guyago 11:30am - 11:45am Antik 11:45am - 12:00pm Romana 12:00pm - 12:15pm Monos 12:15pm - 12:30pm Fraggue 12:30pm - 12:45pm Chetermo 12:45am - 1:00pm Exuma Rose Winsome - Tortuga - King's Arm 10:00am - 10:15am Eustaros 10:15am - 10:30am Eustabia 10:30am - 10:45am Monada 10:45am - 11:00am Muigos 11:00am - 11:15am Cortos 11:15am - 11:30am Caicaux 11:30am - 11:45am Jamigos 11:45am - 12:00pm Hassano 12:00pm - 12:15pm Battama 12:15pm - 12:30pm Galaira 12:30pm - 12:45pm Esquago 12:45am - 1:00pm Barila Xavier Hench - Port Royal - Rowdy Rooster 10:00am - 10:15am Cruzigos 10:15am - 10:30am Jamilles 10:30am - 10:45am Cozila 10:45am - 11:00am Cortilles 11:00am - 11:15am Patros 11:15am - 11:30am Caicos 11:30am - 11:45am Exubia 11:45am - 12:00pm Antiano 12:00pm - 12:15pm Bonaam 12:15pm - 12:30pm Fragilles 12:30pm - 12:45pm Galaacare 12:45am - 1:00pm Kokoros James Howe - Tortuga - King's Arm 10:00am - 10:15am Galaana 10:15am - 10:30am Kokojillo 10:30am - 10:45am Cruzaire 10:45am - 11:00am Camaros 11:00am - 11:15am Battevos 11:15am - 11:30am Cruzola 11:30am - 11:45am Cruzman 11:45am - 12:00pm Cortevos 12:00pm - 12:15pm Barano 12:15pm - 12:30pm Sabada 12:30pm - 12:45pm Navermo 12:45am - 1:00pm Pataba Thatch Roberts - Port Royal - Rowdy Rooster 10:00am - 10:15am Baraba 10:15am - 10:30am Hassilles 10:30am - 10:45am Mosona 10:45am - 11:00am Angama 11:00am - 11:15am Esquira 11:15am - 11:30am Bequermo 11:30am - 11:45am Savica 11:45am - 12:00pm Guines 12:00pm - 12:15pm Lempona 12:15pm - 12:30pm Navago 12:30pm - 12:45pm Cozana 12:45am - 1:00pm Nicada Ruby Wynn - Tortuga - King's Arm 10:00am - 10:15am Cozros 10:15am - 10:30am Hassaba 10:30am - 10:45am Bimos 10:45am - 11:00am Vachira 11:00am - 11:15am Chetik 11:15am - 11:30am Deseros 11:30am - 11:45am Novana 11:45am - 12:00pm Sanila 12:00pm - 12:15pm Tortos 12:15pm - 12:30pm Barten 12:30pm - 12:45pm Savada 12:45am - 1:00pm Levica Category:Archived Articles Category:GM Hosted Events